Âme Réssuscitée ou Âme Renaissante ?
by Alycia Panther
Summary: Les âmes renaissantes sont des âmes qui renaissent aux cours des millénaires. Ils gardent souvent voir même très souvent la même apparences; c'est leur seule règle.Les âmes ressuscités sont des âmes qui ressuscitent aux cours des millénaires. Ils gardent toujours la même apparence et leurs souvenirs de leurs vies antérieures. Ils ont qu'un seul but à chaque vie : leur âme sœur.
1. Chapter 1

je fais faire un fiction sur Naruto et de ce fait faire du Yaoi ( avec ou sans lemon ).

Je ne tolerai pas : Le Plagiat; les HOMOPHOBES ( veuillez passez votre chemin * dit-elle s'inclinant avec un sourire commercial)

J'accepterai : Les critiques et commentaires.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Oui, malheureusement.

CE sont mes écrits et donc excusez mes fautes d'orthographes. * s'excuse-t-elle en s'inclinant *

Prologue :

Les âmes renaissantes sont des âmes qui renaissent aux cours des millénaires. Ils gardent souvent voir même très souvent la même apparences; c'est leur seule règle.

Les âmes ressuscités sont des âmes qui ressuscitent aux cours des millénaires. Ils gardent toujours la même apparence et leurs souvenirs de leurs vies antérieures. Ils ont qu'un seul but à chaque vie : retrouver l'âme renaissante qui leurs destinait.

Ces âmes viennent d'un vieux peuple qui aux yeux du monde a disparu. Mais qui officieusement, vivent comme ça, à renaître ou à ressusciter. Chaque âme, lors de leur toute première naissance, suivent un rituel pour savoir quelle âme ont ils.

Ce fût le cas de Naruto Uzumaki, qui lui est une âme ressuscitée. Dans cette vie comme dans toutes les autres, il cherche son destiné. Il a 16 ans; ayant sauté plusieurs classes (deux en fait), Naruto est en terminal. Celui qu'il cherche a les cheveux aussi sombre que ce bois nommé "ébène" et les yeux aussi profond que les abysses. Naruto le sait et il est prêts à tout pour le retrouver.

Voilà comment commence mon histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto se leva, s'habilla et déjeuna seul comme toujours. Il vivait seul ayant perdu ses parents jeune. Il avait bien sur un tuteur qui venait souvent le voir. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, ce tuteur le battait et abusait de lui. Vous allez me dire mais pourquoi vit-il tous seule, et ben en fait c'était une condition; celle de sauter au moins une classe. Naruto vivait donc seul car il avait sauter deux classes. **  
**Aujourd'hui c'était son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée. Il avait déménager il y a peu à cause du travail de son tuteur. Il arrive assez tôt au lycée et s'était présenter à la principal. En ce moment même il était dans son bureau. La principale était grande et avait des formes très généreuse. Elle avait les yeux noisette et les cheveux blond attachaient en deux basses couettes.** **Elle lui expliqua qu'il allait être dans une classe sympathique et qu'il serait sous la charge d'un élève : Neji Hyuuga. Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, elle demanda au professeur principale de cette classe d'accompagner Naruto dans cette dernière. Il se stoppa devant la porte en attendant que le prof l'appelle, ce qui se fût très rapidement.**

- Je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki, malgré son jeune âge, il a le même niveau d'étude que vous. Souhaitez-lui la bien venue convenablement.

Le regard des élèves stressa le plus au point Naruto qui avait plutôt des cours à domicile et de ce fait n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des regards. Les élèves le décrivirent de haut en bas. Naruto avait les yeux vraiment bleu mais caché malheureusement derrière ses longs cheveux blond, mais de n'importe quelle blond, un blond éclatant comme le soleil qui arborait le ciel en ce mois d'automne. Naruto était timide, il s'inclina et alla s'asseoir prés de ce fameux Neji. Il était brun avec ces yeux qui étonna Naruto, ces yeux clair presque blanc mais reflétant de fine lignes violacé. Ce-dernier lui sourit doucement mais pas froidement comme si le mépris où on pouvait y lire " Pourquoi il est là ? Je vais devoir me coltinait un gamin, peuh* ". Naruto rougit. Il avait cette carrure frêle, mince et élancé. Naruto suivit le cours avec attention pour éviter de regarder son voisin qui le fixer, non pas Neji. De l'autre coté, ce garçon avait les cheveux brun et deux triangle dessinaient sur chaque joue. Naruto avait lu un article sur ces deux triangles qui signifiaient l'appartenance à cette célèbre famille d'éleveurs de chiens. je crois le nom de cette famille c'était ... Inuzuka. lors de la pause Neji ne fit même pas attention à lui et partit voir ses propres amies. Son autres voisin se présenta :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kiba, je suis enchanté de te connaitre !  
- Bonjour, articula-t-il  
-Laisse-le Kiba, tu lui fait peur le pauvre. Cria une fille aux cheveux roses malabar  
-Oh ta gueule, Sakura, tu lui plus peur avec tes cheveux roses. Répliqua Kiba  
-Bonjour, moi, je suis Sakura, si tu as le moindre probléme je serai là pour t'aider. Puisque de toute façon l'autre snobinard ne s'occupera pas de toi.  
-Merci. Naruto serra la main de Sakura timidement mais n''aimant pas les contacts humains, trembla en enlevant sa main. Esperant que personne ne le remarque mais ses prières ne fut exaucer et Kiba lui fit la remarque.  
- Désolé, je prenais des cours à domicile, je n'ai pas l'habitude des contacts humains.  
- C'est pas grave. Rassura Sakura pour Naruto.  
-Ben ok, à l'avenir on fera attention.

La cloche de la reprise des cours retenti. Les cours suivants se firent lent pour Naruto qui connaissait déjà les sujets de la plupart des cours. Quand la pause de midi vînt, Il suivit Sakura et Kiba qui l'avait invité à manger avec et leurs amies sur le toit malgré le froid. Il rencontra Lee, Chôji, Tenten et Shino. Ah oui et aussi Hinata qu'il trouva très discrète. Ils mangèrent et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Naruto ne parla pas beaucoup mais répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait. Quand les cours finit, ils lui proposèrent de trainer un peu avec eux et il accepta après s'être dit que son tuteur ne risquait pas de passer puisqu'il est en voyage d'affaire. Il rentra chez lui avant dix-neuf heure. Il rentra et était seul. Mais pas cet fois, son tuteur, Mizuki Tôji. Il avait cette double facette, l'une tendre et plein de gentillesse devant les autres et l'autre facette manipulateur et diabolique. C'est cette dernière facette que Naruto subissait. Refermant, la porte derrière lui, il le vit, là, assit sur le lit et de là, MIzuki attendait Naruto qui lui était statufiait devant le fait que son tuteur soit rentrer bien trop tôt.

- Tu es en re-tard Naruto. Où était-tu?  
-J'avais ... Je ... On m'a demandé de sortir avec ...  
-Des amis ? - Naruto deglutît difficilement. - Me fait pas rire, tu n'as pas d'amis et tu le sais. Tu m'appartiens. Allez viens, nous allons parler.

Naruto s'avança rapidement pour finir plus vite le calvaire qui allait suivre.

-C'est bien, maintenant fais comme d'habitude.  
-Je peux.  
-Pourquoi ça ? Mizuki arborait toujours un sourire qui cachait ses idées malsaines.  
-Demain ... j'ai sport et s'ils voient que j'ai des traces, ils vo...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je serai doux

Naruto ne pût rien répliquer. Il se leva pour se déshabiller comme d'habitude. Il s'assit sur les genoux de Mizuki comme d'habitude. Il sentit l'érection bien réveille de ce dernier comme d'habitude. Et enfin Mizuki joua avec son corps comme d'habitude et s'en abusait. comme d'habitude, Naruto se laissa faire mais il ne s'attendait pas que Mizuki ramena avec lui ses jouets de S&M comme il avait l'habitude de les appeler. Et donc Naruto fût torturer et abuser comme d'habitude.

Le Lendemain, Naruto vît soulager que son tuteur était parti, il se leva vers la salle de bain pour voir les blessures qui pour certaines saignaient encore. Il les soigna et partit pour le lycée, il n'avait pas menti, il avait vraiment sport. Naruto faisait parti de ces rares enfants qui s'adaptaient à toutes les situations. il arriva au lycée exténué. Alors qu'il avait sport pour les deux premières heures. Il décida d participer comme même au cour. Il parla avec Kiba et trouva ce dernier très drôle, ils avaient les même centre d'intérêts. Mais ce bonheur ne fut que de courte durée. Il sentit ses blessures s'ouvrirent et ses yeux se troublaient. Il fut accompagné par Kiba à l'infirmerie.

-C'est bon tu te sens mieux.  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux partir je vais juste me reposer.  
-Bon d'accord, bon ben je viendrait te voir à midi si t'es pas revenu. Bye.

S'étant assurer que l'infirmière ne soit pas là, que Kiba soit loin et que la porte bien fermer, il commença à soigner ses blessures qui s'étaient ouvertes, les blessures profondes dut aux coups de fouets et autres coupures. Il fit tomber le flacon de désinfectant, il voulut le ramasser mais les deux blessures qui traversa ses flancs le fit crier de douleur. Il s'était écrasé par terre respirant de plus en plus fort alors que le sang recommencer à couler à flots. Il vît en levant les yeux tendu vers lui, prit de peur il recula d'un bond et récria de douleur se tenant les flancs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais bon, je vais t'aider puisque tu m'a réveiller maintenant. Dit le propriétaire de la main diaphane.  
Naruto leva les yeux caché pas ses cheveux et vît juste que le jeune homme se trouvant en face de lui était pâle avait les yeux noir charbon et les cheveux aussi noir que ce bois nommé "ébène". Il hocha en prenant la main de ce jeune homme et s'assit sur la chaise pas loin grâce à l'aide du brun. Ce dernier soignait les blessures de Naruto. Il cria de nouveau, il tremblait sous le désinfectant qui lui piquait la peau.

-Comment as tu eu ça ?

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Tu sais tu es vachement mince. Le brun lui parlait d'un ton d'indifférence profonde.  
-Désolé que tu doivent t'occuper de moi.  
-C'est pas grave Uzumaki.

Naruto sursauta en entendant son nom.

-Com...  
-Je suis dans ta classe, imbécile.  
-Désolé.  
-Voilà c'est fini. Moi c'est Sasuke en espérant que tu retiennes cette fois.  
-Merci. Je pourrais faire quelle chose pour te remercier.

Sasuke sourit narquoisement avant d'écrire sur un papier une heure et un endroit. Une lueur dans ses yeux brillait " viens tu fera au moins le ménage". Il partit sur ces mots. Naruto insulta intérement son honnête et ses sens des responsabilité. Prit sur le coup Naruto décida d'aller se reposer après s'être rhabiller.


	3. Chapter 3

Le voilà devant cette grande demeure, trop grande à son goût. Il avait le papier qu'il avait plusieurs réduit en l'état de petite boulette pour après défaire. Une demeure au style anglais. Après une grande respiration, il prit son courage à deux main et partît sonner. Plus le temps d'attente se faisait et plus il voulait rebrousser chemin. Mais voilà au moment où il allait faire demi-tour, un homme ouvra en grand la porte avent de la faire claquer sur le mur de l'entrée. Il ressemblait à Sasuke, certes, même un peu trop. Comme Sasuke, il avait les yeux charbon mais ses cheveux étaient moins noire justement que ceux de Sasuke.

-T'es qui ?

Il parlait d'une voix dure et indifférente à toutes choses. Naruto regardât les yeux de cet homme au visage plus dur que celui de Sasuke. Naruto le reconnue, mais fît mine de rien. Et surement, lui aussi l'avait reconnue en voyant la petite lueur dans ses yeux.

-Heu... b-bonjour, Sasuke m'a d..demandé de venir. bredouilla le petit blond ayant peur que cette homme lui dise quelle que chose sur son passé.  
-Ah bon, bien attends là, je vais le chercher.

La porte claqua. Naruto pensait en attendant, oui, cet homme; il le connaissait. C'était cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Grâce à cet homme, il n'était plus le jouet du patron de son tuteur, plus le jouet des vieux clients pervers de son tuteur. Grâce à lui, il pouvait vivre plus librement, toujours dans une cage d'argent, mais plus grande. Il sourît.

-Désolé, mon frère n'est pas très réveillé.

Â cet phrase, Naruto sursauta, depuis quand la porte s'était rouverte.

-Bonjour, vient entre.  
-B-Bonjour.

Naruto entra dans cette demeure, trop grande, juste pour l'entrée, les mur étaient couverts d'une tapisserie blanche. Couteuse surement. Mais ce qui fut le plus étonnant, était le décoration du reste de la maison. Non pas richement décoré mais les couleurs les plus voyantes fût le rouge bordeaux, le noir et le bleu nuit. Mais malgré ces couleurs sombre, la maison était chaude et chaleureuse. Mais Naruto n'eut pas eu le temps de visiter qu'il fût directement emporter vers la chambre de Sasuke. Sa chambre était...Rangée, tout simplement rangée. Simple et rangée. Juste une pièce avec un grand lit double au milieu, une commode, une armoire à glace ( cette expression me tut à chaque fois ^^ ) et un simple bureau où trainaient des livres et des feuilles, enfin "trainaient" était un grand mot parce que là, tout était droit, disposé de telle sorte que chaque pile avait sa matière. Naruto se sentait bien dans cette chambre. Oui, elle était impersonnel ou plut^t froide, il s'y sentait bien. Pourquoi ? il ne pût répondre.

-Je ne m'attendait du tout que tu viennes, moi je croyais que tu rigolais. Dit-il en souriant narquoisement, un fin sourire, mais un sourire amusé, en s'affalant sur son lit.  
-Mais,... Tu m'a demandé de venir. Naruto rougissait à la beauté de cet homme qui l'intimidait.  
-Non, j'avais dit ça pour m'amuser, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire.  
-Désolé  
-Bon puisque tu es là, je vais pas te jeter dehors. Attend ici je vais chercher de manger et après on verra.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke sortît. Naruto regarda un peu plus précisément cette chambre et vît une porte à coté de l'armoire. Il l'ouvrit après avoir peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Derrière cette porte se cachait une grande bibliothèque où des livres trônaient fièrement. Naruto commença son inspection, beaucoup des ses livres, il les avait déjà lu ou en avait entendu parler. Mais un retînt plus précisément son intention. C'était un livre rare, si rare que Naruto voulut toujours le lire. Il le sortît de sa place et l'ouvrît tout doucement comme si c'était le plus grand trésor du monde, oui pour lui ça l'était en ce moment. C'était un livre que son père avait écrit, de Minato Uzumaki. Il commença à le lire après s'être assis part terre et découvrit que son livre était un livre d'astrologie. Il le comprit facilement vu l'avance qu'il avait sur les autres, il souriait bêtement en lisant, heureux de s'approcher de l'ancienne profession de son père.

-Tu sais que c'est pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires de autres. Fît la voix de Sasuke, dur et froide.  
-D-Désolé, Naruto sursauta au son de cette voix qui lui fît prendre peur. Il se leva brusquement en fermant le livre toujours avec tendresse et le rangea à sa place.

Sasuke se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés au niveau de la poitrine. Il était beau. Mais il faisait peur, ses yeux qui te scrutaient à chacun de tes gestes, te faisait frissonner. Naruto se précipitât hor de la salle et se retrouva à nouveau dans la chambre où l'air était tendue.

-Arrête de trembler, tu m'énerve.

Naruto ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, et depuis le temps qu'il tremblait il ne s'en rendais jamais compte. Essayant de se calmer, il se retourna vers Sasuke. Ce dernier le regardait de plus près et posa une question qui rendu perplexe Naruto :

-T'a l'air jeune pour être ne terminal, non?  
-Ben, j'ai sauté le CP et la 6em. Dons j'ai 16 ans.  
- Ah bon, alors t'es plus intelligent que moi. Sur un ton Supérieur et sûr de lui.

Naruto resta perplexe. Et finît par faire non de la tête. Sasuke retomba dans son regard froid. Il se retourna et se rendait dans la bibliothèque et revenait avec un jeu de société : Le Scrabble. Naruto sourit et était près explosé en entendant la réplique de Sasuke.

- On vas voir si t'as plus de vocabulaire que moi.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et mélangea les lettres en plastique dur. Naruto commença fort avec un mot super scientifique, que je ne mettrais pas par pur surprise du fait que je connais rien de cette partie, je n'étais pas là. Sasuke renchérit. Et ainsi de suite avec des mots plus ou moins scientifiques ou plus ou moins compliqués. La partie dura plus d'une heure jusqu'à avoir dût remplir le plateau entier. Sasuke se referma plus qu'il ne l'était pendant la partie, il étais énervé, il avait perdu de plus une cinquantaine de points. Pris d'une certaine joie, Naruto défia Sasuke aux échec, aux dames et à d'autres jeux mettant en jeux leur logique et leurs connaissances. Mais Sasuke perdît à toutes les parties. Naruto était heureux, c'était la première fois qu'il jouait vraiment avec quelqu'un.

-Merde !Sasuke avait crié, Naruto sursauta et trembla de nouveau, il ne supportait pas les cries et bruits trop grands. Itachi entra dans la pièce en haletant on voyait qu'il avait couru pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En voyant Sasuke en colère, il fût stupéfait et d'un sourire amusé mais discret.

-Eh ben , alors ça fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu énervé, même ayant le moindre sentiments, ça fait longtemps.

Itachi reporta sur Naruto de l'autre cotés du lit qui tremblait, c'était presque imperceptible mais Naruto tremblait vraiment et le fracas qu'Itachi avait fais grâce la porte n'arrangeait rien. Itachi savait comment se comporter avec un enfant tremblant étant donné que quleques années auparavant c'était lui qui s'occupait de moi, quand il venait me voir. Il s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils vers moi. Sasuke remarque que c'était vers moi qu'il venait et remarqua que je tremblait.

-Sors Sasuke, je m'occupe de lui. murmurant presque  
-mais ...  
-Sors s'il te plaît, je vais juste l'endormir et après je t'explique.

Sans un mot, Sasuke sortît de la chambre et se laissa tomber contre le mur à coté de la chambre. A l'intérieure, Naruto s'était encore une fois enfermer ... Dans sa cage intérieure. Itachi prît Naruto dans ses bras le berçât, frôlant son front, jouant un peu avec ses cheveux. Naruto s'endormît doucement montant aus pays des songes. Itachi le plaça sous les draps de Sasuke et sortît de la chambre. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Sasuke se leva brusquement et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

-Comm...  
-On descend, on va le réveiller.

-Bon, Sasuke dit pourquoi tu as crier. Une fois descendu, l'ainé parlait durement.  
-Parce que n'importe quelle jeux, il me bat. Dit-il rougissant.  
-T'inquétes moi aussi, il m'a déjà battu plusieurs fois.  
-Tu le connais depuis quand ? Sasuke était perplexe. Son frère connaissait un autre enfant qu'il prenait dans ses bras, sans gêne.  
-Je l'ai connu quand il avait 5 et toi tu en avais 8, tu commençait à ne plus vouloir de mes câlins et je me sentais abandonné, enfin à la fois juste triste mais heureux que tu puisse grandir. Tu étais tellement migno...  
-Oui, bon abrège !  
-Oui, donc j'étais chez un client et il s'occupait temporairement de l'enfant d'un de ses clients. Alors que la tempête faisait rage dehors, e ne pouvais pas rentrer donc j'avais appelé le vieux croulant pour te garder ( vous verrez c'est qui ? ;) ) et je t'avais appelé pour te prévenir. Je suis tout de suite aller dormir, mais en pleine nuit, je me suis réveillais à cause d'un cri. La maison était grande mais le cri continuait. Alors curieux, j'ai cherchais et je vît mon client sortir d'une chambre et sans qu'il me voit, je suis rentré pour voir, et c'est que je vît Naruto après qu'il sait battre et surement violé. Quand je me suis rapproché, il pleurait, j'ai voulu le toucher mais malgré qu'il était faible, il a bondi loin de moi. Alors ...

Flash Back

-Viens, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Itachi d'une voix simple et douce parlait à Naruto comme à un petit renard appeuré.  
-Qui êtes vous. Naruto bégayait.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas de savoir qui je suis, je vais m'occuper de tes blessures avant, viens.

Et comme un petit animal, Naruto s'approcha doucement et fixa la main en face de ses grands yeux bleus. Comme un petit animal, on ne voyait pas ses yeux cachés par ses longs cheveux. Itachi commença à approcher et pris la main du petit garçon.


	4. Chapter 4

Et comme un petit animal, Naruto s'approcha doucement et fixa la main en face de ses grands yeux bleus. Comme un petit animal, on ne voyait pas ses yeux cachés par ses longs cheveux. Itachi commença à approcher et pris la main du petit garçon.

Le garçon tremblait, mais était à la fois heureux. Il s'était trouvé enfin quelqu'un qui ne lui ferait pas de mal. Itachi essaya de relever ce pauvre garçon qui rougissait sur le coup de ses jambes frêles qui tremblaient plus violemment en sentant la semence du vieux pervers et de son sang couler. A cet vue, Itachi pris le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ayant une salle de bain adjacent à la chambre, il déposa délicatement la pauvre chose et commença à le laver. Une fois sur qu'il n'ait trop de blessures graves, il fît coulait un bain chaud. Quand il allait faire passer le garçon de la commode à la baignoire, ce dernier sursauta au contacte de l'eau. Il en avait peur. Itachi savait que le garçon devait se laver vu l'odeur de ce dernier, il devait servir de jouet sexuel depuis un moment et donc n'a pas était laver. Il le dépose à coté de lui pour pouvoir laisser libre cour à ses gestes qui vinrent le déshabillé. A la fin, ils étaient tout les deux nues comme des verres. Voyant le petit ne pas bouger, Itachi rentre dans la baignoire après avoir eu un frisson à cause du chaud de l'eau et tendit la main à la pauvre chose. Ce petit garçon s'approcha, timidement, doucement, et surement vers cet homme qui ne lui voulait que du bien. Après avoir pris le garçon sous les aisselles, il le souleva et le fit entrer dans l'eau doucement pour le petit corps s'habitue à l'eau chaude. Le garçon tremblait de peur, Itachi décida de prendre le savon et de savonner le corps frêle. Voulant s'occuper des cheveux du garçon, il prit une brosse qui lui appartient ( ben oui il a les cheveux longs ^^) et commença à humidifier les cheveux blonds et ternes, en soulevant les mèches du visage du garçonnet, Itachi fût comme envouté en votant ses grands yeux bleues brillants d'avoir pleurer, à la fois vide mais plein d'espoir. Pendant plusieurs secondes, le petit crût avoir fait une bêtise en voyant le jeune homme écarquillé les yeux en le regardant. Il baissa les yeux. Itachi commença docement à brosser ces cheveux blonds emmêlés comme pas possible, il y resta une heure sans que le blonds ne dise quoi que ce soit. En sortant du bain, tout propre le garçonnet sourit d'une manière à hypnotiser tous les passants mais dans le cas, ici, il n'y avait qu'Itachi pour voir ce sourire là.

-Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Comme réponse le garçon fît un mime d'un crayon et d'un papier, Itachi comprenant le message, il alla chercher ce qu'il fallait.  
Le garçon remercia l'homme d'un signe de tête et écrivit un mot, son prénom _" Naruto"_

-Es-t muet ?  
'_Non, mais l'homme de la maison m'a fait mal avec ses jouets"_  
-Mais pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?  
_"Parce que mon tuteur m'a dit de faire tous ce que dit l'homme sinon je devrais dormir dehors"_  
-Qui est ton tuteur ?

Le garçon alla écrire quelque chose alors que la porte s'ouvrit soudain. Le vieux pervers se tenait là avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Alors comment est le jouet ?  
-Je ne m'en suis pas servie étant donné que ce n'est pas un jouet mais un gamin plus intelligent que vous le croyait.  
-Mm... Mouais en tout cas, Orochimaru revient le chercher demain donc j'aimerai que vous lui faites dû mal à cet chose "sans cervelle". Et franchement je me voit mal le regarder résoudre, parler ou même lire et écrire.  
-Bon je veux bien le garder pour cette nuit mis s'il vous plaît j'aimerais rencontrer cet Orochimaru ?  
-Oh, mais bien sûr et si vous aimez ce jouet vous pouvez toujours le lui louer, hihihihi.

Et sur ces mots, le vieil homme partit. Le garçon tremblait, il croyait avoir fait confiance à quelqu'un mais ce fût encore raté. Il fixa Itachi qui semblait énervé et recula tout doucement avant de cogner la table basse qui se trouver pas loin de la porte de la salle de bain. En entendant un petit bruit, il tourna son regard vers l'enfant, qui en ce moment ressemblait au petit animal apeuré d'il y a peu.

-Ne t'inquéte pas je ne ferais rien, je 'men voudrais et culpabiliserai à mort en regrdant mon petit frère demain soir.

Naruto hocha de la tête et s'approcher d'un pas rapide et assuré.

-Bon dit moi, comment tu sais écrire vu ton âge ? D'ailleurs t'a quel âge ?  
_"J'ai cinq ans. Et c'est ma maman qui était professeur qui m'a appris avant de mourir"_  
-"Était", elle morte ?  
_"Oui, avec mon papa dans un accident de bateau, je suis le seul rescapé"_ Montrant sens aucun sentiment même froid ou triste juste une grande innocence traversait les orbes bleus.  
-Tu écrit vachement bien pour ton âge. Mais dis moi si tu peux me permettre, comment ça se fait que tu es ici à servie ... de "jouet" ?  
_" Ne vous inquiété pas, c'est le patron de mon tuteur qui lui demandé un jouet pour boucler le contrat et il a eu vent que je servais déjà de jouet pour mon tuteur"_

_"Vous vous sentez mal, vous êtes pâle"_

Oui, Itachi avait pâli à la vue des yeux qui même en parlant d'être un jouet ne reflétais strictement rien. Mais gardait une certaine innocence.

...Voilà comment je l'ai rencontré prés j'ai parlé avec et j'ai rencontré Orochimaru sans jamais avoir su qui était son tuteur, mais à la suite j'ai souvent pris des soirée comme ça pour prendre soin de Naruto ^pendant que toi tu sortais et me laisser seul.  
-Mais comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? On aurait dit que ça faisait longtemps que tu l'avais pas vu ?  
-Oui, parce qu'un jour, l'entreprise Orochimaru fit failite et Naruto disparu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Sasuke avait écouté sans rien dire le long récit de son frère et si disait que cet enfant ne ressentait rien mais aujourd'hui il avait tremblé comme ... une feuille. Il avait juste acquiescé à la fin puis s'était levé en disant "je vis voir comment il va" et montât.  
Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'approcha de Naruto qui s'était réveillé entre temps. Sasuke dégagea quelque mèche cachant les yeux du visage du blond pour voir ces yeux dont avait parlé son frère. Il fût choqué.

-Il te l'a dis n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui. Dit-il d'une voix peiné. Je sais ce ne sont mes affaires mais si mon frère me l'a dit c'est pour te protégé au lycée.  
-Ça servirait à quoi. Tu vas juste me trouver répugnant comme les autres.  
-Je suis peut être froid et insensble aux autres mais quand ça concerne ceux que j'aime plus rien compte. J e t'ai invité pour une et unique raison : tu m'as subjugué.  
-Oui pour te taper une chose qui ne t'apportera pas d'enfant. Naruto commença à s'énerver.  
-Pourquoi dit-tu ça ? Lui aussi commença à s'énerver  
- Parce que dans mon ancien lycée c'était comme ça, une fois qu'ils ont appris mon passé, tous les mecs se sont pris un malin plaisir à se servir de moi comme défouloirs.  
-Il faut que tu comprenne que tout le monde n'est pas comme ça. Et s'il faut j'irai lui parler à ton tuteur.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux car deux pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit. La première était le pourquoi des ces paroles et la deuxième, l'heure.  
-Il est quelle heure ? Naruto s'était redresser d'un coup, ce qui fît sursauter le brun.  
-Il est ... 18h calme-toi il est tôt, tu es arriver à 15h.  
-Merde ! Naruto se leva et sortit du lit en courant ramasser ses affaires.  
- hé attends, tu fais quoi ?  
-Je rentre.  
- Ben Pourquoi ?  
- Mon tuteur doit passer à 19h.  
-Ben tu as le temps, non ?  
-Justement non.  
Naruto sortit de la chambre se dirigeant à l'entrée, mit ses chaussures et partit après un bref en revoir aux deux jeunes hommes. Il courut à la pharmacie pour acheté ce qu'avait besoin son tuteur pour ses jeux. C'est-à-dire, des préservatifs et d lubrifiants. Et rentra chez lui à la hâte. Un grand soulagement le gagna voyant que Mizuki n'était pas encore là. Naruto entreprit de ranger ses affaires avant de faire ses devoirs. Quand tout fût fait, il se reposa lui et son corps et repensa à l'après-midi qu'il a passé avec Sasuke. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était amusé. Il entendit la porte de l'appartement que lui avait pris son tuteur ( je sais j'utilise souvent pour appeler Mizuki ) et entendit une voix en plus.

-Naruto, Orochimaru aimerait te parler.

Naruto trembla de peur. On ne parle pas avec Orochimaru si nous sommes pas un de ses clients. Nous nous faisions violé et en l'occurrence, ce n'était que des attouchements. Si on avait la chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Il se réveilla, calme et serein. Il avait ce sentiment de vide qui le remplissait. Ce sentiment qui le rendait mélancolique. Il se sentait seul, seul au monde. Ce monde qu'il s'était forgée. Puis retomba dans son sommeil ne voulant pas se retrouver face à la réalité qui lui disait être seul. Il retomba dans ses songes où il rêvait de ses parents, de sa vie si il n'était pas devenue un jouet, sa vie s'il avait découvert une jeune fille toute mignonne comme petite amie, la vie de ses rêves quoi. Chaque fois c'était comme ça, il était seul. Il se replongea dans son sommeil qui l'emmena loin au fond de lui. Ce « loin » était en fait un endroit qu'il s'était forgé seul, un endroit où un personnage qu'il avait inventé en lisant la vieille légende de Kitsune, le renard à neuf queues. Cette endroit où il pouvait se confier à une conscience matériel et imaginaire, Naruto l'appelait Kyuubi. Il y retourna comme à chaque fois et reparla à Kyuubi.

-Naruto, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis qu'on a fait un bon en arrière.

Oui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le bond en arrière, dont il parlait, était le jour où Naruto eu quinze ans et ses souvenirs de ses antérieures s'étaient vu revenir à la surface. Dans cette cage, il parlait avec ce renard amicale et mais aussi très agressif quand Naruto revenait de la surface. La « surface », elle, représentait le monde réel.

-Je sais mais j'ai retrouvé l'âme renaissante de mes anciennes vies. Naruto s'expliqua calmement. Ici, il s'appelle Sasuke, et il à l'air gentil, dit Kyuu, tu es sur que je dois m'en méfier, tu m'a dit que dans mes anciennes vies aussi tu étais là ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais te souvenir de moi parce que je fais ne sorte que tu m'oublie ! Gronda le renard, le regard noir et plein de haine.

-Oui, je sais mais j'ai des souvenirs qui me disait qu'il pouvait être gentil. Pourquoi ne puis-je tout simplement pas lui parler et devenir ami ? Demanda le plus innocemment Naruto.

-Me fais pas rire, je suis en toi depuis que tu as eu une vie en tant que ninja, depuis je vois tout. Je peux te dire que lui ne vaux pas la peine que tu t'en préoccupe. Grondant toujours plus fort. Les sentiments douloureux que tu as ressenti comme la haine et la tristesse, moi je les ai connue avant toi. Tu n'es qu'un simple humain devant un démon, comment ose tu me contre dire, sale vermine.

Le renard soutenait le regard noire, la vue des yeux innocents.

-Non, Kyuu, tu es ma conscience face à moi, et tu as aussi connue l'amour non.

-Mmpf, pas faux mais... Le renard se calma.

-Bon, je vais reparti, aujourd'hui tu ne veux pas m'aider. Nos discussion n'ont jamais aucun sens. Naruto fit demi tour.

-Bye bye

Le renard ricana, Naruto se dirigea vers la porte qui se statuait à chaque fois qu'il venait mais elle disparaissait pour réapparaître quand Naruto voulait venir. Ouvrant cette porte, les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent doucement, fixant le plafond blanc au dessus de lui, il n'était plus dans la chambre de Sasuke. Se sentant perdu il tourna la tête à droite et y vit un mur aussi blanc que le plafond, il fronça les sourcils, il avait une petite impression complètement folle lui disant que le mur le narguait. Il tourna la tête à gauche et vit un Sasuke dormant sur son lit assis sur une chaise. Il se leva doucement pour ni réveiller le brun et ni ressentir l'effet de la drogue qui malgré ses efforts décida de jouer avec son crâne, le martelant et le transperçant. Enfin, c'était une impression. Une fois sur pieds, il se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers la porte de la chambre blanche, murs, plafonds, meubles, draps, lit, tout blanc. Cette chambre était froide et impersonnelle, beaucoup trop pour Naruto qui aimait plus que tout le rouge, le jaune et surtout le orange. Il ouvrit la porte doucement s'appuyant sur les mur pour traverser le couloir tapisser par des portraits qui se ressemblaient, pas qu'il y avait la même tête mais toutes les personnes sur les tableau avaient tous les caractéristiques : cheveux ébène, yeux noirs, l'air impassible et froid. Naruto frissonna en voyant ça.

Ça lui fit penser au premier jour où il avait rencontré Sasuke, lors de sa première vie. Naruto était en ce temps-là un jeune homme fougueux qui enchaînait les conquêtes alors que son peuple lui interdiser les relations hétérosexuelles, il se contenta des relations homosexuelles. Oui, parce que son peuple n'autorisait que deux fois dans la vie d'une personne pour s'accoupler et donc faire deux enfants par personnes pour garder un nombre stable de personnes. Naruto avait donc rencontrer Sasuke lorsqu'il se baignait près de la cascade, Naruto se baignait toujours à cette endroit qu'il adorait car il avait en quelque sorte un ami, un renard. Il lui donnait à manger en échange le renard l'aidait à chasser pour le village. Tout le village connaissait Naruto, le gamin qui parle aux animaux. Le gamin qui peut à tout moment retourner la forêt entière contre le petit peuple. Le vieux du village lui adorait Naruto qui lui avait déjà ramener beaucoup de satisfaction car il le considérait comme le petit fils de celui-ci. Le vieux lui avait parler de son don qui venait du renard protecteur de la forêt. Cet esprit était d'une tendresse avec l'humanité . Le vieil homme lui avait dit que chaque humain avait une affinité avec un animal comme lui qui était le dragon de feu qui contrôlait la terre comme le ciel mais restant grognon. Pour Naruto c'était le renard, fourbe, manipulateur et vil, pouvant devenir agressif pour protéger son territoire mais capable d'une grande tendresse et donnant de l'amour à qui veut.

Naruto était donc près de la cascade se lavant sous le regard du renard.

Dis Kitsune, pourquoi reste tu sous ta forme animal alors que ta forme spirituelle est tellement plus classe ?

Gamin, l'homme a peur, c'est dans sa nature.

Oui, mais moi, je suis humain et pourtant je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Je te connais depuis que tu es tout bébé, c'est la chose la plus idiote que tu ne m'aie jamais dis. Ricana le roux renard.

Oh, c'est bon j'ai compris. Naruto faisait une moue boudeuse. Oh au fait, je t'ai parlé de ma conquête d'hier soir ?

Non, mais tu sais je suis près à prendre forme humaine pour te sauter dessus.

Bon, ben il était vraiment nul, il m'a fait jouir qu'une fois. Répondit comme si le renard n'avait rien dit. Bien évidemment, Kitsune fut le première homme de Naruto. Mais ça, c'est une longue histoire donc centrons-nous, sur un Naruto nu qui se lave et un renard pervers qui se rince l'œil.

Ben, dis moi, laisse moi te prendre je te ferai jouir une dizaine de fois s'il le faut.

Non mais t'imagine en plus il puait l'alcool il me faisait penser à la vieille Tsunade mais elle, au moins, elle garde une odeur de fleur, l'autre était vraiment mais bon c'était se premier fois et je vais le revoir puisqu'il est super mignon avec ses cheveux longs et ses yeux claires.

Dis, tu m'écoute ou pas ?

En plus il avait une bite énOrme mais il était vraiment maladroit le pauvre. Donc je lui ai proposer de lui apprendre le sexe pur et dur et le sexe doux et moue, toi t'en dis quoi ?

Moi, j'en dis que nos conversation n'ont jamais aucun sens.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Naruto demanda cela le plus innocemment possible

Laisse tomber. Le renard était désespérait par cet gamin au air innocent qui contraster avec ses air aguicheur qui sortait la nuit. Un humain approche, il est derrière le buisson de baie rouge.

Qui est là ?

Un jeune homme sorti du buisson en sursautant, surpris Naruto le fixa durment.

Je ne suis pas là pour te voir nu, non … Je devais cueillir des baies pour … Laisse tomber, de toute façon je vois pas pourquoi je regarderait un garçon aussi moche. Le jeune homme aux joues rosies qui sorti avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs très noirs

Pourtant, Sasuke, ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit ton frère il y 8 lune de ça.

Mon frère reste en dehors de ça, le fou. Sasuke parlait froidement à Naruto dont les vapeurs cachait un peu son corps* .

Hihi, veux tu me rejoindre pour te laver ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui passe par là.

Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Le brun avait parler jusque là froidement avec le visage impassible mais sur cette proposition, il en put se contenir de rougir et de crier.

D'accord, tu dira à ton frère que je le vois demain. Naruto lui avait sourit innocemment.

Naruto repris sa discussion sur sa soi-disant conquête d'un soir avec le renard qui fixait le brun d'un regard pénétrant et noir qui fit frissonner ce dernier. Sasuke qui avait eu depuis toujours des sentiments envers ce blond qui d'abord le dégoûter et ses sentiments se sont transformer en désir après avoir espionnait son frère pas l'entre-bâillement de la chambre en voyant le blond gémir de façon si sensuel avec ses yeux mis-clos, les joues rosies, les bruits pas très catholique des peaux qui claquaient entre elles. Depuis ce jour, Sasuke s'était rapproché de Naruto pour l'avoir dans son lit mais en le suivant la journée, il découvrit que les rumeurs sur le bond était fausse. Le blond avait cette tendresse envers n'importe qui, envers n'importe quoi mais ce qui étonna le plus le brun c'est les gens l'insultaient de Fou ou de Monstre et que notre petit héros répondait par un sourire avant de continuer sa route. Sasuke était jaloux de ses « conquêtes » qui représentait souvent des vieux du village comme les plus jeunes beaucoup d'habitués comme son frère. Alors il pensa ne pas perdre cette chance de parler avec le blond, il se déshabilla et se dirigea vers l'eau, il voulut rentrer dedans doucement, enfin, il voulut seulement mais il glissa sous la nervosité qui l'habitait sous un bruit d'éclaboussure sourd il plongea directement dans l'eau. Naruto sursauta ne l'avait pas vu arriver, il se retourna avant d'exploser de rire et de tendre une main amicale pour aider le brun à se lever sous la vue d'un brun stupéfait par se chute inattendue. Il accepta la min et se leva doucement.

Merci.

T'a pas besoin de me remercier avec la vue que j'ai tu n'as pas besoin. Naruto avait du mal a calmer son fou rire. Faut le faire même le renard se moque de toi.

Oh c'est bon j'ai trébuché sur un caillou. Le brun se senti gêné face au renard qui le regardait.

« Me fais pas rire, y a pas de caillou ni de racine ici, t'es le seul à arriver à tomber grâce au vide » Le renard se moque bien de toi, t'es trop drôle. Naruto avait traduis ce que le renard disait.

Alors t'es vraiment capable de parler avec les animaux. Le brun devenait plus sérieux.

Ben, oui, tu crois quoi, que les rumeurs sont venues toutes seules. Naruto avait repris son sérieux et le renard s'était relevait près à attaquer les dents découvertes.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me moquer, je trouve ça même incroyable, tu vois … Le brun commençait à paniqué.

C'est bon. Naruto avait baissé les yeux et s'apprêtait à se retourner quand son regard s'arrêta sur une partie de l'anatomie du brun qui rougit en voyant où le regard était posé. Ben dis donc, t'en a une grosse, putain !

Heu... si tu … enfin...

Hihi, tu veux bien me baiser là tout suite hier …Naruto était amusé devant le regard gêné du brun

Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure pas besoin de m'expliquer. Ce dernier le coupa. Mais si tu es d'accord je veux bien.

Naruto s'approcha sensuellement de Sasuke qui déglutit difficilement en pensant que l'objet de ses désir était sous ses yeux. Dangereux, voilà le mot pour qualifier le regard plein de désir de Naruto qui s'approchait doucement mais assez pour exciter notre petit brun préféré. Alors que Naruto pris le pénis de Sasuke, il commença à presser chastement ses lèvres sur celle du brun. L'ébène, surpris, choqué mais surtout excité et comme tout homme, il prit la nuque du blond et pressait fortment pour le rapprochait, le blond lui s'excitait tout autant en continuant des vas et viens sur la verge de son opposant qui pressait les fesses de Naruto qui lui avait tirer un petit gémissement. Passant des lèvres puis au cou, Sasuke se balada sur le torse de Naruto et s'attarda sur ses deux petits bouts de chair qui pointaient et montraient la vive excitation du blond, beaucoup trop vive à son goût. Il se recula regardant le blond dans les yeux qui lui montraient le désir. Ne voulant pas continuer, il fut retenue par les mains du blond qui s'agenouilla et pris en pleine bouche la verge du brun qui poussa un grognement à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Naruto ne faisait qu'accélérer le rythme de ses vas et viens alors que le brun, novice, se laissa aller et très vite il se libéra dans la bouche du petit blond. Sasuke releva d'un coup le corps du petit blond pour l'emmener vers le bord de la rivière sans faire attention au petit renard heureux et vicieux. Alors que Naruto se laissait faire docilement, il regardait doucement le visage de Sasuke en retraçant ses traits fin partant du menton vers l'oreille pour revenir doucement vers les lèvres du brun. Chaque caresse, chaque passage, chaque regard, chaque baiser, Sasuke frissonnait heureux de le voir, de l'avoir sous ses mains près à se faire dominer, il était aux anges, au paradis loin de la vie qu'il menait entre les études avec le vieux médecin ( on avait compris que beaucoup de monde était vieux )... Bon bref, Il était heureux.

Naruto, lui, comme à chaque fois se laissait faire, il savait que derrière il allait être payer pour pouvoir aider l'orphelinat à payer ses revenues.

Donc en gros, chacun avait ses raisons. Sasuke, à l'aide de l'eau, glissa un doigt dans l'intimité du blond qui gémissait au rythme que Sasuke donnait à la masturbation sur le pénis de Naruto. Un deuxième doigt suivit le premier assez rapidement, ce qui pourra qu'il avait baisé un peu plus tôt. Sasuke continuait de caresser le blond et de l'étirer avec des gestes de ciseaux. Puis un troisième doigt entra, mais Sasuke voyait la fin beaucoup trop proche, donc décidé de profiter de cette instant, il fît jouir Naruto enfin, il essaya mais Naruto avait une trop grande endurance. ( Ben oui l'auteuse ne veut pas que ça se finissent ). Touchant même prostate, l'excitant toujours plus au point de lui rendre les caresses douloureuses, Naruto ne jouissait pas et perdait patience.

Bon, tu... Peux... Me prendre ? Viiiite.

Non ! Catégorique, Sasuke était frustré.

-Stop, comment ça non ? Naruto s'était relevé s'éloignant un peu de Sasuke.

T'as toujours pas jouis.

Quoi ? J'y crois pas, ton frère avait raison t'es trop bizarre. Pouffait-il. Mais voilà maintenant j'en ai plus envie mais tu devra quand même les 100 pièce d'or que tout le monde me pait.

Hé, mais ça vas pas c'est cher et en plus je ne t'ai même pas pénétrait.

Oui, mais moi je t'ai fais une gâterie, si tu peux payer demande à ton frère. Oh, mais t'aime pas ton frère, et comme je suis gentil, je te laisse travailler pour moi.

La rencontre avait amusé le blond et choqué le brun qui accepta quand même l'offre. Naruto avait par la suite aimer embêter le brun mais très vite Naruto remarqua les qualités. **

Cette pensée le fît sourire. C'est Sasuke qui le fît sortir de ses songes en le bombardant question comme « tu vas bien ? », « pas trop fatigué ? », « Tu as faim ? », Il fût littéralement assailli par des questions. Il souriait tendrement en pensant à ce sentiment d'amour qu'il avait retrouvé, ce sentiment qui l'emmenait sur un petit nuage, ce sentiment qui perdure depuis presque vingt mille ans. Mais, plus que tout, il se sentait heureux d'avoir pu le rencontrer. Naruto regardait Sasuke, tendrement, amoureusement, docilement. Un sentiment de plénitude et réconfort le gagnait un peu plus en suivant Sasuke vers la cuisine où il fut accueillit par l'aîné qui lui proposa toutes sortes de viennoiserie. Naruto, depuis longtemps, pouvait pleurer et sentir la solitude mais au jour d'aujourd'hui, on peut dire que son sourire était beau, éclatant, et pouvait même faire envier son éclat au soleil. Il était tout simplement heureux.

* * *

* ben oui, il faut garder une certaine intimité * hoche vivement le tête *

** Je ferai un petit one shot sur leur rencontre plus longue, je vous préviendrai quand ^^

* * *

Je tiens à remercié tout le monde pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ^^ et je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne changerais pas les premiers chapitre malgré mes erreurs sinon j'oublierai bien trop vite mes erreurs et que j'ai beaucoup d'efforts pour décrire les sentiments et j'espére que ça vous as plus parce que moi, je veux vous faire plaisir et que les reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir et que ... et puis...

Bon laissons l'autre pleurer de joie et d'inquiétude ^^? A Plus ! ( je suis un peu skizo sur les bord


	6. Chapter 6

Demande : Bonjour, avec les conseilles d'une review, je cherche une béta lectrice s'il vous plaît. Puisque je ne pourrais me connecter j'aimerai que vous me laissez une review que je pourrais lire mais je pourrais vous répondre tardivemen

* * *

Naruto descendis doucement les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine sous l'ordre d'un Sasuke un peu sévère. Ils atteignirent la cuisine lentement pour que Naruto ne s'écroule pas. Itachi déjà attablé, mangeais tranquillement sans broncher quand son frère lui avait crié dessus parce que ce dernier avait sali la cuisine. Naruto s'installa sur une chaise en face d'Itachi et commença un prendre un croissant qui traînait dans un panier beige en bois.

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien, mais j'ai encore un peu mal, depuis quand est-ce que je suis dans les vapes ?

-Peut être un mois, un peu plus. Répondis Itachi

-Presque trois semaine pour plus de précision. Trancha Sasuke

-Hmm. Je reprend quand l'école ?

Tout s'était figée, tel une photo ou encore un tableau, plus personne, ne bouger, plus rien, si ce n'était que la tasse qui s'était écrasé par terre, ça ne vas pas. "Pourquoi, ils ne répondent pas, pourquoi ne me regardent-ils pas ?" Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il avait peur de la réponse sous ce silence qui ne faisait qu'écho au bruit de cassure de la tasse. Il était angoissé. Il regardait un à un Itachi et Sasuke.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous en répondez pas ?!

-Écoute, Naruto, ton tuteur a été jugé, tu le sais. Mais voilà, les juges et les psychologues présents ont décidé de te mettre en Asile Psychiatrique.

Un an après son entrer en psychiatrie, Naruto se suicida."

* * *

Non ce n'est pas la fin.

* * *

21 ans. Naruto Namikaze. Ce jeune homme venait de se réveiller en sueur, la haine dans le cœur. Pour vous aidez à vous situer, cher lecteur, nous nous trouvons dans la vie qui suivit la dernière. Notre cher Naruto se ressuscita encore une fois comme d'habitude et sa dernière vie fut un véritable supplice mais il ne regrette pas d'être mort, de s'être suicider. Non, il ne regrette pas. Dans sa nouvelle vie, il est heureux. Son réveil venait de sonner, il l'éteignit et alla enfin se préparer pour son nouvel emploie. Il travaillera en tant que garde du corps. Il travaillera pour un Uchiwa et plus précisément pour son Sasuke. Il ne le haïssait pas. Il l'aimait toujours, sa haine venait du fait qu'il n'avait jamais trouver le courage de vivre plus longtemps. Ces chambres blanches, ces couloirs blancs, ces salles blancs, ses vêtements blancs l'ont rendu fou. Et il avait mis fin à ses jours. Mais il renaquit. Il avait connue ses parents.

Devant sa table dans la cuisine, il but son café cul-sec encore chaud, partit dans sa douche, sortit son costume noir, sa chemise blanche, son pantalon noir et une cravate noire et s'habilla. Il repassa plusieurs fois devant son miroir avant de monter sur sa moto noir. Naruto roulait à toute allure sur la route pour calmer son angoisse avant son entretien. Il arriva devant le bâtiment et un seul mot sortit de son esprit : Immense. oui, l'immeuble était immense, un building. Cette entreprise pour laquelle il postulait était l'une des plus grandes internationales connues. Il rentra dans le bâtiment gardant sur son visage un regard calme, il savait qu'il y auras plusieurs postulants. "Garde son calme et tu déstabilisera ton adversaire" c'était la phrase du vieux monsieur qui habitait près de son appartement qui le lui avait dit. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et se présenta :

-Bonjour, je suis ici pour l'emploie.

La femme derrière son bureau dévisagea le jeune homme de haut en bas. Le poste se présentait comme un poste de garde du corps mais la stature de Naruto était frêle et fine, il n'était pas très grand enfin pour un homme mais il atteignait facilement le mètre soixante-dix. C'était ce que voyait la jeune femme mais les muscles et la force de Naruto était bien là, l'un de ses voisins lui avait appris plusieurs sports de combats comme le judo, taekwondo et autres mais aussi des sports de tir. Il était vraiment fort. La jeune femme surpris Naruto par sa couleur de cheveux: rose, oui, du rose bonbon mais ses yeux étaient d'un émeraude des plus brillants. On pouvait constater qu'elle avait du caractère.

-Oui, vous pouvez passer, vous prendrez l'ascenseur et vous monterait au cinquantième étage, vous continuerai d=tout droit puis vous tournerez à gauche et vous serai arrivez. La salle est la salle d'attente. Lui expliqua la jeune femme

-Merci, beaucoup ! Naruto avait répondu avec un sourire qui renda encore plus perplexe la jeune femme : "trop fragile, trop de sentiments, trop frêle, il ne se fera jamais prendre! c'est clair! le pauvre." La pensée de le jeune rosé.

Naruto suivit donc itinéraire et arriva en effet dans une salle d'attente plein d'hommes baraqués, musclés jusqu'aux dents, à faire flippé. Naruto en frissonna même, il fallait juste penser que ces hommes pouvaient te briser les os en quelques mouvements. Il alla s'asseoir sous les regards amusé, sérieux ou encore en colère des gens présents. Il s'installa prés d'un homme d'à peu près une cinquantaine d'années et attendit son tour. L'horloge murale était en bois noire et ses aiguilles avançaient doucement. Naruto était arrivée aux alentour de dix heure maintenant, il était maintenant quatorze heure. Depuis que Naruto était arrivé personne ne le suivit. Quand son tour arriva, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs entra et se dirigea vers la dernière personne de la pièce, ce jeune homme avait des yeux blafard, ternes, décolorés et surtout presque livide. Il était plus grand que Naruto d'une demi tête, ses cheveux étaient longs et fin attaché en une queue basse. Ce jeune homme avait eu la même pensée que la jeune rosée en voyant le corps presque débile* de Naruto

-Suivez-moi, monsieur.

Naruto le suivit et le jeune homme l'emmena dans une grande salle où un bureau en ébène trônait en maître, une bibliothèque remplies d'ouvrages plus ou moins connue, plus ou moins vieux. Les murs étaient simplement décorer de tableaux chers et les murs était recouvert un velours bordeaux. Une grande vitre prenait la place d'un mur entier derrière le bureau. Cette salle prouvait juste au premier regard que l'homme qui l'utilisait était le chef. Naruto attendit quelques minutes essayant d'oublier le regard perçant de l'homme derrière lui. Presque une heure passa avant qu'un homme ayant des cheveux plus noirs que le jeune homme, une beauté plus époustouflante et plus grandes que les pyramides d'Égypte. Il avait au contraire des yeux noirs et sans fond. Cet homme alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en cuir souple qui se trouvait derrière le bureau. D'un visage de marbre, il fixa Naruto lui donnant des sueurs froides. Puis l'homme tourna le regard sévère vers le jeune homme derrière Naruto

- J'avais demandé un garde du corps pas un gamin. L'homme avait un ton froid.

-Hé, je suis pas un gamin ! Je vous signale quand même que j'ai de grandes compétences, c'est pas parce que je suis fin que je suis faible ! S'exprima Naruto sous la colère d'être traité de gamin.

-Hmm, tu fais rire alors dis moi ce dont tu es capable à part de porter des couches. Ricana l'iceberg.

-J'excelle dans plus de vingt sports de combat et plusieurs sports de tir, je suis capable d'espionnage et d'une analyse précise d'une personne juste en l'observant.

-Ok, faites, mon analyse. L'iceberg avait un micro mais vraiment micro sourire.

-Dac', donc j'imagine que c'est vous qui avait fait cette décoration ?

-Effectivement. Répondis gentiment l'iceberg, enfin ironiquement.

-Bien, en voyant cette salle je peux déjà dire que vous êtes quelqu'un de froid et qu'il est difficile de lire dans vos pensées en encore moi vos sentiments. Puis en vous regardant rentrer, j'ai vu une démarche élancée et féline donc de ça on peut dire que vous venez d'une riche famille. Le fait que vous ricanait sur mon physique par rapport à l'emploie pour lequel je me présente, vous avez vécue avec des stéréotypes. Je peux lire dans vos yeux que vous avez déjà vu des gens mourir. Vos sourires sont rares comme vos larmes. Mais...

-Parce que j'ai un mais. L'iceberg commença à s'énerver.

-Ah, j'ai raison vu votre réaction d'énervement, donc le mais se présente sur le fait que vous avez déjà connue l'amour d'une personne et vous avez demandé des recherches sur moi. Le retard de tout à l'heure peut être interpréter comme un test de patience. Ai-je tort ? Sourit-il.

-Euh, monsieur, je veux pas vous offensé mais... Il a raison. Le jeune brun avait dit ça de façon résigner. Vous devrez le prendre et j'ai les recherches et il a vraiment des diplômes dans plus de sports que vous et il a juste un bac en économie. Le jeune brun regardait sur une tablette numérique en parlantÊtes vous capable de jouer le rôle d'un secrétaire enfin comme couverture ? Demanda-t-il

-Alors je suis pris ?! S'égosilla Naruto

-Répondez ?

-Euh, oui, oui.

-Bien, je vous veux demain à huit heure ici. Neji fait lui le tour du bâtiment.

- Tout le tour ? Demanda le dénommé Neji

-Oui, tout le tour du premier étage au dernier.

-Bien Soupira le brun,Suivez moi.

Naruto suivit l'homme et rencontra donc le jeune rosée sous le nom de Sakura Haruno, le brun comme Neji Hyuuga et son patron sous le nom déjà connue de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il reçu un logement de service avec une salle pour s'entraîner. Il rencontra du monde tous plsu délirant les uns que les autres. Naruto allait rattrapé l'erreurs de sa dernière vie.

* * *

*Débile : en vrai, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, ça veut dire frêle et maladif, ici on enlève le maladif.

Bon je sais c'est très confus mais je sais pas vraiment comme vraiment décrire l'histoire donc voilà un petit résumé : En fait depuis le début, Naruto revivais sous rêve sa dernière vie, et là dans ce chapitre on vient sa vie juste aprés les derniers chapitre. Désolé si c'est confus vraiment, je fais vraiment attention pour que ça ait un sens et que ce soit facile à comprendre. N'hésitait surtout pas à posez des questions, j'y répondrait franchement. Je vais garder un rythme d'un peu près un mois car mon ordinateur est en réparation. ^^ à bientôt !


End file.
